1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aftertreatment of dyed textile materials to improve dry and wet crockfastness and more particularly to aftertreatment of textile cellulosic materials and their blends dyed with disperse/naphthol, disperse/sulfur and disperse/vat dyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The surface nature of dyeing of cellulosic yarns and fabrics with disperse/naphthol, disperse/sulfur and disperse/vat dyes creates a fabric subject to considerable and persistent washdown or loss of color during extended use. For nearly twenty years, customers have preferred and favored casual denim garments having the so called washed down look. Often the garment or fabric was manufacturer prewashed to produce the desired "used" look. One or more chlorine bleaches were also used to create appearance of greater use.
Recently, cellulosic textile materials such as denim have been promoted as high fashion fabrics for use in suitings, slacks, dresses and the like. Some garments even carry dry clean only labels. The tide of customer and styling preference has swung to dyed garments which are more stable to washing and do not require dry cleaning to retain their original appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,732--Teague et al, issued Feb. 2, 1982, describes a process for improving the washfastness of fabrics such as indigo dyed cellulosic fabric by aftertreating with certain halogenated triazines and quaternary ammonium compounds as fixatives, drying and then curing the aftertreated fabric.